The Butterfly Effect
by SparkyCasper
Summary: It started with I love you, a change in circumstances which results in a sudden transformation of the relationship Naruto and Hinata once had.
1. Chapter 1

The Butterfly Effect  
Chapter One

**~~~Hinata~~~ **

_Because…. I love you! _

The words seemed to echo in my head as I lay in bed on a bright summer morning. Two months had passed, yet I was in sheer disbelief of how brave I had been then and how embarrassing. Why did I blurt it out, in front of him? After all these years of hiding it, why did it have to come out at mid battle?

I sighed, swinging my legs off the side of the bed and jumping out. After the battle with Pain Naruto was the village hero, still is, but I guess it got too much because him and team Kakashi left only a weak after the battle to visit allied villages and hadn't returned since. We hadn't really seen each other so he hadn't said anything about what I'd said to him, not that I even knew if he would. We had meet eyes slightly in the street while he was surrounded by a crowd and he had smiled my way but that was it. It was frustrating, I just wanted to know how he felt!

The village was still recovering for the major battle that took place two month ago. It was slowly but surely being rebuilt which took lots of time, resources and people. The Ninja's were in and out of the village collecting resources and building houses. It was hard for anyone to get any real missions because every hand was need in and around the village. It would definitely be a long process but we were on the way forward.

The Hyuga compound was almost untouched in Pain's blast, being on the very outskirts of the village, so it was back to normal now. This was probably a good thing as the Hyuga's could then help rebuild the village.

There was a busy bustle around the compound as I walked out of my room and into the courtyard. It was always like this these days. Everyone got to work at the break of dawn.

"Morning Hinata-sama," Ko greeted as he approached me, clearly waiting for me.

"Morning Ko," I replied, him falling into step with me as we walked towards the dining room. "Have you eaten already?"

"No I was waiting for you." I smiled at him as we entered the dining room which was crowded with the clan.

Breakfast was a quick affair, not much chatter ever broke out between the Hyuga's.

"What are you doing today?" I asked Ko after we'd eaten and were headed to my father's main office.

"I'm scouting the surrounding area today with a group of Hyuga's. The Hokage is worried we could get another attack from another village seeing as we're weak."

"It makes sense I guess, hit us while we're down." Ko nodded in agreement. We reached my father's office and Ko bowed respectively to me.

"I shall take my leave and see you later," he said and I returned his bow before he left. Ko hadn't officially been my caretaker since I became a chunin, unless my father left the village of course, but it never stopped him from eating with me and looking out for me all the time. It was nice that he was always there.

I knocked on my father's door and waited for his gruff reply before I entered. As head of the clan he always seemed to be awake long before me meaning I never saw him at breakfast. However somewhere along the line, sometime after I started going on mission, we'd agreed I would come and find him every day before I left so he could see me. Just in case I guess.

"Morning Father," I muttered as I walked over to his desk. Our relationship had changed massively over the years but I was always very formal and polite to him.

"Morning Hinata, how did you sleep?" He put all his paper work down as we spoke. He always did.

"Good thank you, yourself?" He nodded, leaning across his desk to kiss me on the cheek.

"I have a busy day ahead I think. Are you helping rebuild today?" I nodded, smiling at him. "You best get too it, the village won't rebuild itself."

"Okay have a good day." I said, bowing to him. He nodded his head back to me and I left the room. Our conversations were never long but I think we both liked that they happened.

I quickly left the compound after that, greeting many family members on my way out. I was meeting Kiba and Shino at Tsunade's temporary office. We had been supporting the villagers rebuild using our jutus', so we just needed to find out where were placed today.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kiba yelled as I approached at a slight run.

"Sorry sorry sorry," I muttered, bowing quickly at both my teammates as I halted to join them.

"It's fine Hinata," Shino said. "We've already spoken to Tsunade-sama and we're to go to the north entrance to rebuild the houses there." I nodded at him, pouting and glaring at Kiba at the same time for making me worry, who chuckled and stuck his tongue out at me.

We spend the day finishing off the houses. There were a lot that were already built but with our jutus helping we were able to finish them off in record time. Shino recruited his bugs to help carry and mend things, Kiba and Akamaru lugged timber, bricks and cement back and forth in no time and I used my Byakugan to direct where the strongest structure would be, making the houses strong and stable so they would last a long time. It wasn't really hard or challenging for any of us but it was important. With all the Ninja's in the village it should only take a few more months before everywhere was back to normal. Most of the north and the east were complete now, while the west and the south had much more repairs to go.

After we'd reported our progress back to Tsunade we headed into the centre of the village, which was the only area that was all complete. All the shops and restaurants were back to normal, which helped the village function normally.

"Where too?" Kiba asked and we wandered down the street. It was so normal here it felt like nothing had actually happened.

"What time are we meeting the others?" I asked Kiba, who glanced down at his watch.

"8, so like an hour or so." Most nights our team, team Guy and team 10 always met and had dinner or drinks together. It was nice that we all got along well and I considered all of them to be good friends.

"I am going to pop home before dinner," Shino muttered, stopping walking. Shino always disappeared and I never questioned why, although I was curious. Shino may be very quiet and definitely odd but we were very close so we knew when to respect each other's privacy.

"Kay, don't be late Shino!" Kiba whined, smiling at the other male. Kiba too, although brass and loud, knew the boundaries with Shino. He nodded at both of us and turned in the opposite way.

"We need to follow him one day," Kiba joke, making me giggle slightly.

"What should we do then?" I asked as we continued to walk through the village. The compound was about 20 minutes away so by the time I went home I'd have to come back again.

"Should we go on a date?" Kiba grinned causing me to raise my eyebrows at him, blushing slightly.

"Kiba-kun, please don't joke." I muttered, feeling my face heat up. He laughed, grabbing my cheeks and pinching them.

"Guess I'm no Naruto," he muttered which only increased the redness in my cheeks.

"Kibaaaaaa," I muttered, pushing him off of me. He laughed loudly, walking off. I rubbed my cheek, watching him retreat. I hated how he knew about my feelings for Naruto even though I hadn't actually told him. I hadn't told anyone, except Tenten, yet everyone knew. I was so transparent.

"Why don't we visit Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba called back to me as I jogged to catch up with him. I nodded in agreement, letting him lead the way to our teacher's house.

After a quick visit at Kurenai's, Kiba and I headed towards the barbeque restaurant where we were meeting the others tonight. Kurenai had had a baby girl named Yuki two weeks pervious and both were doing really well. I had been made the godmother of Yuki and Shikamaru the godfather.

We arrived at the restaurant and were shown to our regular seats at the back where the biggest table was. We were the last to arrive.

"You're late!" Lee called as we arrived, squeezing into the edge of the large round table.

"Sorry we were visiting Kurenai-sensei," Kiba replied.

"I'm starvingggggggg!" Choji moaned, holding onto his stomach.

"You're always hungry," Shikamaru replied. "How are Kurenai and Yuki?"

"Good, both fit and healthy. Yuki is adorable." I replied, smiling at the memory of the small Sarutobi.

"She looks just like a mini Asuma right?" Ino remarked, smiling. I nodded, returning her smile. She did look like her father, which I thought must be nice for Team 8. They still had part of their teacher in her, even though he was gone.

"Can we order nowwwww?" Choji moaned again, breaking the silence that had occurred. We all broke into laughter at the Ninja. He really only did think of his stomach. The waitress came over and we all took it in turn to order what meat we wanted to barbeque, the whole while Choji ogled after her.

"Now I have a question," Neji stated after the waitress left. "Do you like her because of her or the fact that she brings you food?" The table laughed again and I chuckled along as Choji blushed slightly.

"I don't fancy her!" He muttered, frowning at us all.

"Yes you do Choji! It's so obvious!" Ino almost yelled to him across the table. "You're almost as transparent as Hinata!" I blinked, startled slightly as I was suddenly mentioned.

"What does that mean?" I asked, blushing.

"You liking Na-ru-to," Ino spelt out, chuckling to herself. My face went very hot as the attention of everyone turned onto me.

"Speaking of which I hear team Kakashi are due back tomorrow, according to Tsunade-sama." Tenten informed the group. I blinked again in surprise, feeling butterflies explode in my stomach.

"T-tomorrow?" I asked, taking a deep breath. Tenten nodded, smiling at me.

"They have been gone forever," Kiba moaned.

"We should throw a little welcome back thing," Ino suggested, gaining an exciting nod from Lee, Kiba and Tenten, the only three who seemed thrilled about this.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled and Neji nodded agreeing with him.

"Don't be boring, it'll be fun!" Lee said. "What should we do?" The 'party goers' started getting planning while the rest of us sighed slightly. I was still in shock that Naruto was coming home. I knew he would have to eventually but I wasn't prepared. I especially didn't want to see him for the first time in front of everyone. Maybe I could get out of it someway?

"You know you have to face this right?" Neji muttered to me from where he sat. I frowned at him, confused. "You can't avoid Naruto forever. You'll have to face him." I sighed, looking away from him. No one knew what had happened down at the battle but they all knew something had happened. You don't exactly throw yourself in the path of danger from someone for it to mean nothing.

I knew Neji was right, I _would _have to face Naruto and I guess it would be better sooner, rather than later. That still didn't stop the absolute horror that passed through me at the thought of it. But I guess I had a day, so I best start preparing myself.

_Authors Note:-So this is my first story I've uploaded in a while and I'm really excited about it. I have a bad reputation for being bad at updating but I am aiming to upload once a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Naruto's return. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**__This story in a dual-narrative story from both Hinata and Naruto's POV. It won't flip in chapters but will have one chapter each. __  
This story takes place 2 months after the battle with Pain and after that battle goes on a slight A.U path. I will probably go back to the original story line at some point, but at the moment it wont. Thank you!_

**~~~Naruto~~~**

Coming back to Konoha after what seemed like forever was something I was very looking forward to. It felt longer than normal, even longer then when I went away for two years with Jiraiya. I think because of how we left the village, in ruins, it felt almost wrong to leave. But Tsunade had sent us away on important business which would benefit the village so there was no way we couldn't have gone. Also I guess sending the new hero of the village to try and confirm our alliances and ask for backup was probably a good idea. It still seemed strange to me that I was known as the village hero. It was what I'd always wanted and I couldn't believe it had happened. It was definitely an incredible feeling.

"How much longer now?" Sakura asked Kakashi, who had stopped to survey his compass. I stopped behind the two and Sai alongside me.

"Hmmm, not long I think," Kakashi said, sounding unsure.

"You don't know do you?" I muttered, glaring at my teacher. He chuckled, waving his hand back and forth reassuringly.

"I think it's about an hour but it could be 2 or 3 I'm not too sure. We_ may_ have taken a wrong turn somewhere," he smiled as my jaw almost dropped.

"TAKEN A WRONG TURN?" I yelled at him, feeling my excitement for getting home leave me. "You're a ninja and you can't even direct us home?"

"Stop yelling Naruto," Sakura scolded me as she came and smacked me hard across the back of my head. I winched in pain as her and Kakashi continued to re direct us.

"It looks like it will take longer to get home than expected," Sai commented from next to me and I turned to glare at him. He had his usual smile on his face which pissed me off even more.

"ARGGGGGGG" I screamed in frustration. "I just want to get home!" All this did was earn me another smack across the head.

4 hours later and we were standing in Tsunade's' temporary office giving our report. Kakashi had gotten us lost, which bemused me greatly, but after being hit by him and Sakura several times I stopped moaning.

"It's good to have you lot back," Tsunade said, smiling and seeming quite peaceful despite the mess the village was still in. There had been many improvements and it looked completely different from when we'd left it but it still was nowhere near the same as before.

"It's good to be back!" I cheered, feeling relaxed and comfortable.

"It's a shame it won't be for long." Tsunade said and I frowned at her, looking as confused as the rest of the team.

"Are we leaving again Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi sighed. The older nin seemed tired, but then again he was always tired.

"Yes I need you to head to another village. I will give you a week's rest but then I need you to head off to confirm and build our alliances with his village."

"What village are we off to now?" Sakura asked seeming slightly bummed that we'd have to leave so soon. Tsunade smiled at this.

"Well, here's the good part. I need you to go to the Sand village to see their Kazekage." At this my face lit up.

"Gaara?" I asked, bouncing slightly in excitement. This _was_ good news.

"Yes so hopefully that won't be too terrible." Sakura and I exchanged glances and she looked almost as excited as me. Temari was very close to our Ninja girls so I knew Sakura would be excited to see her again. "So enjoy your week off and meet back here next Monday. Dismissed!" We all bowed politely, before leaving the room together.

"Have a good week kids," Kakashi said as we left. "Even in an emergency, don't feel the need to visit me. I've seen enough of your kid's faces." We all laughed and waved the copy nin off. I started to wonder what he might do in his week, but after images of the dirty books he oh so loved came into my mind I felt it was better not to think about that.

"I think I'll head home and see how my house is doing," Sakura commented, turning to face Sai and I. Tsunade had informed me my apartment block had been rebuilt, which was exciting news. Sai's had too, most likely because they were both in the centre of the village. Sakura's house was still under construction as she lived out into the west.

"Kay!" I replied as I waved her off. Sai too quickly departed, heading god knows where. I never asked with Sai because I was always worried what the answer could be.

As I was alone I thought I should head home and check out the new place. Walking through the centre of the village was strange, everything looked the same here, maybe slightly newer and nicer if anything. It was like nothing happened here in the centre, which was actually somewhat nice.

As I walked through the village many people stopped me to say hi, or welcome me back or just shake my hand. It was nice that I'd gained the respect of everyone in the village and every time someone stopped me I couldn't help but smile at the look on their faces. It was as if I'd saved their lives, which I guess I sort of had, and the joy and thanks in their expressions was amazing.

"NARUTO!" I blinked at the sound of my name, turning to see a very familiar face running towards me. Kiba Inuzuka was bounding much like a dog in my general direction, a huge smile spread across my face as I saw my friend.

"Kiba!" I greeted as he stopped in front of me, smiling just as stupidly as I probably was.

"If it isn't the village hero," he teased, giving me and quick 'man' hug.

"And the village idiot," I joked, making him pout at me. "How you been?"

"Good, working hard rebuilding the village. I've actually been working while you've been enjoying your glory and slacking off," I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"My works been hard to you know." I moaned and he nodded sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be working now, or are you _slacking_ off."

"I'm just on my way to Tsunade's office," He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Shino, Hinata and I have finished the houses we were allocated so I'm finding out where we should go next." I nodded trying to look casual, but at the mention of Hinata's name I felt like a lightning bolt had shot through my body. I hadn't forgotten about what happened between Hinata and I when Pain attacked, hell it had been almost everything I _could_ think about when we had quiet moments over the last two months, but my excitement for being home had let the fact that I would actually have to face her slip my mind.

"Well I better not hold you for two long," I chuckled, hearing my voice crack slightly. Kiba frowned but said nothing.

"Okay, but tonight come to the new Sushi shop at 8, got it?"

"Why?" I asked, copying his earlier frown.

"Just come, and don't be late or I will kill you okay?" I nodded, still confused, which seemed to satisfy Kiba. "See you later!" He quickly ran off, leaving me to wander home, thinking.

I had no idea what he could want to do at the Sushi place but I guessed I couldn't argue it. Maybe he wanted to have a meal together, which seemed slightly strange but I guess it would be nice to catch up. _I just hope__ the table didn't have candles on it or anything_. The thought made me shudder.

And then there was Hinata. I sighed slightly, rubbing the back of my head confused. I had initially wanted to say something to her before I'd left but there was no time, everything was crazy after Pain had destroyed the village and I hoped Hinata would understand that's why I hadn't said anything. I hoped she didn't think I was rude and ignoring her. What she did was so brave and admirable that I was completely thrown when she laid her life down to protect me and then when she told me she loved me.

_Because…. I love you! _

Those words had repeated in my head over and over for the last two months. I actually couldn't believe it. Obviously I knew who Hinata was and I always considered her to be a friend, but she was always slightly strange and confusing to me. Maybe that was why? I guessed that's why she always fainted around me and couldn't talk to me properly, but I would never have expected it. Why? Why did she love me? What had I ever done to earn her love or even deserve it? It was far too confusing.

I reached my apartment quicker than expected, probably because I was distracted by my thoughts, and it looked basically the same, like the rest of the rebuilding, just newer. The inside had basic furniture and a small pile of my things that had been saved from the ruins. I was happy to see that all my photos and precious items were among them.

I laid down on my new bed, which was far softer then my last, and continued to think about Hinata. I knew I had to say something to her, but I couldn't decide what. I didn't know how I felt about the Hyuga; I mean I liked her but in that way? I wasn't sure. To me the only person I'd ever thought I liked was Sakura. I still liked her but had given that up a long time ago. But could I like Hinata? She was a nice person and I knew that but could I develop feelings for her? I didn't want to lead her on if I didn't develop feeling for her. I sighed deeply. Girl problems! Who would have thought that a Ninja, who had just saved his entire village, would be having girl problems?

At some point during my thoughts, I fell asleep.

A loud knock awoke me hours later and I groggily got myself out of bed. It surprised me to see the sun was setting and I wondered what time it was.

I opened the door to see Sai standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Hey?" I asked, slightly shocked to see him here. He wasn't really a home visit type of guy.

"Evening," he replied, standing in the door way.

"What's up?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, Ino-san came and invited me to the Sushi restaurant tonight, which I thought was odd, then she said you were coming also so I thought we could go together."

"Oh you're invited too?" I asked and Sai nodded. "And Ino invited you?" He nodded again. "What the hell?" I asked walking back into my flat. _Was this a group thing then_? I turned back to Sai when I realised he hadn't followed me. "Come in," I said, realising he was probably waiting for an invitation. He walked in and I gestured for him to sit on the sofa. "Wait 2 seconds, I'll just get dressed." He nodded as I quickly ran into the other room to change clothes. I whipped some clean clothes on quickly and headed back into the living room.

"Ready?" Sai asked, standing as I walked into the room. I nodded and walked to the door. It felt like he was my date and had been waiting for me. That thought crept me out more than going on a date with Kiba.

We left my apartment and headed for the Sushi restaurant. I was starting to feel uneasy by the fact Sai was invited. That mean that everyone was probably going, which meant that Hinata was probably going and I would have to face her sooner than expected. And I still hadn't decided what I was actually going to say to her when I did see her.

I sighed again, scratching my head. This was definitely going to be an interesting evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_**_  
__This story takes place 2 months after the battle with Pain and after that battle goes on a slight A.U path. I will probably go back to the original story line at some point, but at the moment it __won't__. __I own nothing of the Naruto world and am just having fun. This story is rated for caution; there will be some language but no lemons, just sexual mentions. Thank you, hope you enjoy _

**~~~Hinata~~~ **

8 o'clock, the Sushi restaurant. Everyone was just waiting on Sakura, Naruto and Sai's arrival. I was sitting next to Tenten and from the way she was looking at me I guessed I looked like nervous. I had never been this nervous in my whole entire life.

"You okay?" Tenten asked and I nodded unconvincingly in response. "You look like you've just seen a ghost," she laughed and I smiled slightly.

"I'm just scared I guess. It's going to be the first proper time I've seen him since what happened." I comment, looking down at my hands nervously.

"What _did _happen?" Tenten asked and I looked at her as she was smirking at me. "You're never going to tell me are you?" I shook my head and we both chuckled.

"They should be here soon," Ino sighed from next to me. I knew she was excited to see Sakura.

"Are they all coming together?" Tenten asked and Ino shrugged in response. Just as she did the door to the private room we had rented opened and in all three of them walked. Ino almost deafened me as she screamed and ran towards Sakura, who had the exact same reaction. Everyone rushed towards the group to greet their friends back. Tenten pulled me towards the group and I started to feel very faint.

Naruto looked exactly the same, not that I expected him to look different, but I was still taken aback by how handsome he was. His thick blond hair was sticking out all over the place and he had his incredible smile plastered on his face as he greeted an excitable Lee. I didn't let my eyes linger on him for too long, in fear I might actually faint, and instead turned to Sai who was near and greeted him back.

"Welcome back," I said and he smiled, leaning in and kissing my cheek. I blinked, slightly shocked by his actions. I didn't know Sai too well, even though we hung out a lot when he was back, so his friendly gesture took me by surprise.

"I read that when meeting up with females friends after a while it is courtesy to kiss on the cheek, where with men you shake hands," he comment, I'm guessing upon seeing my confusion. I smiled at him, liking the fact he'd called me his friend and that he was trying to understand what being friends was like. I guess we were friends.

"It's nice to have you back," I said honestly and hugged the nin. Even though he was the newest member of our group it wasn't the same without him.

Sakura suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I hugged the girl back.

"Oh I've missed you Hina," she said, pulling back and looking at my face. "You look well."

"You two Sakura-chan," I replied, smiling widely at my friend. "Glad you're back safe." She nodded, before letting me go and turning to give Lee a massive hug. I turned to Tenten who was still next to me and was about to say something to her when I realised she was in mid greeting mode with Naruto. I was about 5 feet away from him and I could suddenly hear my heartbeat in my ears. He hadn't noticed me but turned my way after greeting the other girl and almost froze. Our eyes locked and I felt every muscle in my body tense up. He looked as shocked as me and I gulped slightly, before smiling. That seemed to cut the tension between us as he gave me a small smile.

"Hey," he muttered, coming over to me. He awkwardly leant down and gave me a small hug, just like he had with Ino and Tenten, squeezing me quickly before letting me go. My face flushed up and he looked as nervous as I felt.

"Welcome back," I smiled and he nodded.

"How are you?" he asked, and he started fiddling with his hands. I realised I was doing the same thing.

"Good, how are you? How was your mission?" My mouth was dry and I kept having to gulp.

"Yeah, it was good. All went smoothly." His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke and I felt like I could melt in them.

"Good." I didn't know what to say and a silence fell between us. Neither of us said anything but we both just stared at each other.

"OKAY! Sit down everyone!" Ino yelled, saving me from the awkward silence. Naruto smiled at me again before I quickly made my way back to my seat. I took deep breathes as I tried to calm down. I felt like my heart was going to explode. He hugged me. I know it was nothing big, he did it to every girl here, but it meant so much to me. My cheeks were still burning.

I sat back next to Tenten, who grabbed my hand under the table. She squeezed it and I looked over at her as she gave me a small wink. I smiled, feeling myself clam down slightly. Everyone also took a seat and there was much talk. I looked up and saw the Naruto was sitting directly opposite me. He was saying something to Kiba who sat next to him and was laughing. I smiled to myself as I watched him. The way he smiled and laughed so carefree. No one would have ever imagined everything that happened to him. It was one of the reasons I loved him. I loved that after everything, _everything _life had given to him he could still smile and laugh and be happy. He made me want to be a better person, a stronger person. All I needed was to see him smile.

He looked away from Kiba and caught my gaze. I quickly looked down at my hands, flushing. _Damn__. _I hadn't meant to stare.

"Let's get drinks," Naruto cheered and everyone agreed. The noisier few of the group ordered everyone drinks and Sushi while everyone began to chat.

"So how long are you here for this time?" Choji asked.

"We're only here for a week then we're off again," Sakura replied, pouting sadly at Ino as she did.

"Only a week?" Neji asked, serving out the drinks to everyone.

"Yeah we have to go to another village," Sai muttered.

"But, guess where we're going," Naruto said, looking over at Shikamaru. "You're going to be jealous," he said pointing to him.

"Why?" Shikamaru questioned, frowning at the hyper ninja.

"We're going to the Suna!" Naruto cheered and I smiled at how thrilled he was. All of us had a great relationship with the Sand Siblings and we hadn't actually seen them in a while so I guess they were excited.

"Why would I be jealous?" Shikamaru asked again and Naruto grinning at him, shrugging. Everyone shared glances between one another and I had no idea what they were talking about.

"I miss Temari!" Ino moaned, pouting. "It's been ages since we've seen her!" Temari was like a sister to all of us girls and it was sad we hadn't been together for a while.

"Do you think we could get more Sushi," Choji asked only seconds after the sushi had actually arrived, completely off of topic, taking everyone aback. I looked at the plates we'd ordered and realised most of them were already empty. Everyone laughed. Trust it to be Choji to notice there wasn't much food.

The rest of the evening went by pretty smoothly. Everyone shared stories of what they'd been up to and how the rebuilding was going and team Kakashi seemed really impressed with how much work we'd all been doing.

I never spoke much when were in big groups, unless directly spoken too, but always listened very carefully. I was listening to Lee at one point in the evening, looking in his direction, when I felt eyes on me. I turned my head and saw that Naruto was looking at me. I blinked, surprised as he quickly looked away from me, just like I had done to him earlier on in the evening. At the time my stomach had turned and I felt nervous but presumed I was mistaken. However it happened four more times that evening. I'd felt eyes on my and turned to see Naruto looking my way. Was he staring at me or was it actually a coincidence? I thought maybe I was reading too much into it to begin with but after it had happened a couple of times I didn't think I could have been.

"Naruto keeps staring at you," Tenten whispered in my ear some hours later as it was drawing into the early hours of the morning.

"What, no he's not!" I whispered back, feeling suddenly sick with nerves. It wasn't just me that we seeing it.

"Yes he is! Like he keeps glancing at you when you're not looking and if anyone this side of the table is talking he just stares at you." I gulped, glancing over to the boy who was telling a story. He briefly caught my eye, which was fine because I was listening to him, but I still felt butterflies. "Maybe he's starting to like you?" She chuckled which only made me fill sicker. Naruto Uzumaki was most definitely not starting to like _me._

At about 2 in the morning, when the restaurant was starting to close, we finally decided to call it a night. Everyone stood outside the restaurant organizing who would go home with whom. In this troubled time it was never safe to walk alone, even for ninja's.

"Who is still living in the temporary houses?" Kiba asked, to which him, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru and Choji all raised their hands. Sakura two would be staying there while her house was still in preparation.

"Shino and I live on the same street so we'll go together yeah?" Ino asked Shino, who nodded.

"Naruto and I live close," Sai said, looking over at the other boy who nodded.

"And you two live together," Kiba said, pointing at me and Neji, which we both nodded too. "Well, now that's sorted, let's go!"

We all said our goodbye and planned to meet the day after tomorrow. Ino and Shino headed towards the south-end of the centre where they lived while the temporary house group headed east-end of the centre where the temporary houses were situated. Neji, Sai, Naruto and I began to head north. The Hyuga compound was the furthest away and would take us about 30 minutes to walk to, while Naruto and Sai's apartments were only 10 minutes down the road and basically on the way.

We began to walk as a group, the boys in front with me trailing behind. I couldn't think of a more awkward group to put us in. Sai and Neji were both quiet and me and Naruto were, well, me and Naruto.

The boys were talking about something I couldn't quite hear and I found myself surveying Naruto from behind. Even from behind he was attractive. His big jacket didn't conceal his bulging arm muscles and I could only being to imagine how strong he was, how tight he could wrap his arms around me, holding me close to him. I dazed out slightly.

"You're shivering," Neji's voice brought me back and I blinked, realising the boys had been waiting for me to catch up.

"It's a bit chilly," I replied, wrapping my arms around myself. It was, it may be summer but the night without the sun was very cold.

"Why didn't you wear your jacket?" Neji scolded like my father. He began to take his jacket off. "Here, take mine."

"No, its fine, you only have a tank on under that you'll be colder than me." I protested. It was true; Neji always wore his jacket with little underneath.

"Well, do you want to wear mine?" Naruto asked, shrugging it off or his shoulders. He had a long sleeve top on underneath. "I've only got about 5 minutes to go so you can just borrow it." I could feel the heat rise to my face and was about to protest when Neji grabbed it off of him and pushed it in my face.

"Wear it!" he said and he sounded far too angry to refuse. I nodded and gently slipped the orange jacket over my top, feeling instantly warmer. It smelled just like Naruto and it comforted me, even thought I was still bright red.

We began to walk, me trailing behind again. However, I wasn't the only one this time, I looked to my side when I felt a presence and saw that Naruto was casually walking next to me.

"Any better?" he asked, not meeting my gaze. I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me, and quickly glanced over the black top he was wearing which, unlike his jacket, was tight. I sighed deeply.

"Thank you, I will bring it on Wednesday when we meet at the Barbeque."

"Well, I was thinking that, if you wanted or weren't busy or stuff..well, you know..maybe we could…" Naruto gulped and I blinked, feeling my heart being to race. _What was __he going to say?_

"W-we could w-what?" I stuttered, instantly hating myself for doing so.

"Well, meet tomorrow, if you have time." He glanced over at me and I could see how nervous he was. His eye shifted back and forth. My butterflies were back and my heart was slamming against my ribcage. I needed to control myself or, knowing my track record, I would faint.

"O-okay," I replied, offering the smallest most nervous smile I could muster.

"Oh, good, I wanted to talk, you know, about what you said, before, and stuff." I gulped this time. I felt like I would throw up. Talk about what I said? Talk about the fact that I loved him? Did that mean he liked me or he was planning on rejecting me? My head started to spin and I was feeling very faint again. "Meet about 6 by the lake?" he asked and I was able to muster a slight nod. I was moments from either throwing up or fainting, I could tell.

Thankfully we came to Naruto's flat just then. He gave me a small smile and nodded at both the boys. "Tomorrow," I said only loud enough for me to hear and I nodded back. I was wobbling slightly on the spot and I couldn't focus properly. I waited just long enough for Naruto to leave before I turned to Neji.

"I don't feel great Nii-san," I said to him just as I felt the faintness take over and lost consciousness with no idea how I was going to handle tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Naruto~~~

What had I gotten myself into?

I was currently standing in front of my mirror in my apartment, checking my reflection and adjusting my outfit, just like a girl. It was shameful. All of this because I was nervous. I knew it was my idea to meet with Hinata, I mean I had to give her an answer, but still I was petrified.

Taking a deep sigh, I decided I looked fine and had to leave. I didn't exactly want to be late when it was my idea. The problem I think I was having was, I seemed more confident then I was. To Hinata I probably looked relaxed and normal, but I wasn't.

It had started yesterday when we went to the sushi restaurant. Sure I was nervous before then but after I saw Hinata it doubled. She looked exactly the same as she always did but I think I'd never actually looked at her properly. It was like I saw her but didn't_ see_ her. She was beautiful. How hadn't I noticed it before? Her pale skin was such a contrast to dark hair that it made her facial features stand. Then there were her eyes, her pupil-less eyes. The way she looked at me when she said hello, the nervousness in them, it made me shiver.

By the time I reached the lake the sun was beginning to set. I was early so I took a seat, thinking about what I would say. I still hadn't decided. After seeing her yesterday I felt like I could probably grow feelings for her, I mean I think she's cute as hell, but I would have to get to know her better. Hang out with her and talk, maybe, if she didn't faint or anything. Not that she fainted yesterday, so she did well.

"Naruto-kun?" I spun around quickly at the sound of my name and was greeted by Hinata standing behind me, dressed in her usual Ninja attire.

"Hey Hinata-chan," I replied, jumping up quickly to greet her. She smiled nervously at me and gulped. "Do you want to take a seat?" I asked and she nodded, sitting opposite where I had been. Again she looked so cute, her hair running down her front as always and she had her usual blush on. I smiled to myself slightly before re-taking my seat.

"Did I make you wait long?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She was holding a bag in her hands and kept moving it between her fingers.

"Not at all, I got here early." She nodded, looking away down at her knees again.

"Okay, well what did you need to talk about?" I gulped. _Here we go._

"Well, I wanted to respond, you know, to what you said," I started and Hinata nodded in response, still keeping her gaze away from mine. "I wanted to start with saying thank you. What you did, I could never have asked anyone to do that for me or even imagined they would."

"Your-r w-welcome," she stuttered and I could almost feel the nerves drawing out of her. I felt like I was torturing the poor girl and it was horrible.

"I also wanted to ask you something," I gulped again, feeling my own nerves taking over. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, inviting my question. "Do you really, erm, well do you really, you know, like me?" It was such a lame finish and nowhere near as cool as I had imagined in my head but I said it. Hinata quickly looked away from me, back to her hands which she was now clenching, and turned an almost impossible shade of red. I could feel my heart slamming against my chest as I waited for her to response. After what seemed like forever she gave me a small nod.

"Y-yes," she muttered in a tiny voice and I smiled, letting out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding.

"That's, well I never would have guessed," I laughed, starting to feel calmer. She didn't say anything. "I mean, I didn't even realise I'd helped you the way you said. I was happy." She looked up at me again and met my eyes. My heart started racing as I stared into her eyes. She looked so worried and unsure and I hated that I was making her feel this way.

"N-naruto-kun," she said in a shaky voice. "You don't have to say anything else. The fact that you said you were happy is enough, so please say no more." I blinked, confused. Then it dawned on me. She thought I was going to reject her.

"But, I wanted to explain.." I started but Hinata suddenly stood.

"Sorry N-naruto-kun, I need to leave." She bowed low to me, placing the bag out in front of her. "Thank you for lending me your jacket yesterday and thank you for responding. You didn't have to, so I'm glad you did." She stood to face me and I said nothing, I was suddenly very tongue tied. She placed the bag next to me on the bench and turned on her heel. I stood quickly.

"Wait, Hinata-chan!" I called after her but she was gone quicker than I could think and I was left, alone, standing next to the lake. "But I wasn't going to reject you," I sighed, sitting back on the bench, leaning back and looking up at the darkening sky. "I wanted to try."

By the time I wandered back into the village the sky was dark. I was feeling depressed. It was another attempt at asking a girl out and I had been rejected. It wasn't the first time, seeing as Sakura had rejected me countless times, but this time I was sure I wouldn't be, seeing as I knew Hinata _actually_ liked me.

I had decided that I wanted to get to know Hinata better. I wanted to spend time with her and get her to open up to me more. I wanted to know her.

I sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately. Girls were confusing the hell out of me.

"Yo!" I turned and saw Shikamaru and Choji standing a few meters away from me.

"Hey!" I replied, giving my friend a slightly forced smile. Shikamaru frowned at me.

"What's the matter?" He asked, seeing straight through my act.

"Nothing," I said, trying the innocent act. Shikamaru shock his head at me.

"You know Shikamaru is super smart so there's point lying," Choji said, chomping through a packet of crisps.

"It's nothing serious so it doesn't matter," I replied, scratching the back of my head nervously. I was embarrassed to tell them my problems but at the same time I actually wanted some advice.

"Come on, we're going to get some drinks and you're coming too." Choji insisted, grabbing my arm and pulling me with them. Shikamaru grunted slightly, which I took as his approval of me joining them.

We walked down to a bar on the outskirts of the centre, which was mostly filled my Ninja's and they served you whether you were of age or not. Choji got us a round and himself some peanuts and we went and sat around a small table in the corner.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, sipping on his beer.

"Well," I muttered, looking between the two. "It's about girls." Shikamaru and Choji shared a look.

"Sakura or Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, taking me by surprise.

"Don't say that, it makes me sound like a player," I moaned causing them both to smirk.

"I just meant is it your love for Sakura or Hinata's love for you," I blushed slightly. I hadn't even thought about my feelings for Sakura in a while but I knew they hadn't disappeared. It was more the fact that I'd given up on her and wanted to move forward.

"Hinata," I replied, looking down at my beer.

"What's happened?" I sighed, taking a big gulp on my drink.

"And by that, Shikamaru means what happened when Pain attacked." Choji smirked, suddenly attracting the interest of Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well, we all know something happened, but Hinata hasn't said a word, so we're asking you."

"Oh," I muttered, taking another gulp of my drink. "Well, before she ran at him, she told me… she told me she loved me." I looked at the two boys, whose faces both showed how shocked they were.

"Who would have thought Hinata would have finally plucked up the courage," Shikamaru mused and Choji nodded, seeming impressed.

"Yeah, well I was shocked, I mean who knew?"

"Everyone but you," Choji laughed.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked, looking between the two. The both shrugged.

"It wasn't our place was it," Shikamaru stated and I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Well, have you guys ever liked a girl?" I asked, hoping I wasn't the only one. "I feel like we shouldn't think about girls because we're Ninja's, but it's hard you know." I let out a deep sigh, placing my head on the table.

"Do you remember what Asuma-sensei said to us, when he told us about him and Kurenai?" Choji suddenly asked and Shikamaru nodded, remembering their old teacher's words. "He told us that he had grown up with the idea that the life of a Ninja was one devoted to the village and nothing else. To be a good, proper ninja, that was what you had to do. I guess having the 3rd Hokage as your dad it was hard not to think this way. However, he said as a human it's almost impossible not to be tempted by the idea of companionship. There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend your life with another person and even a Ninja should be allowed, as long as this doesn't stop him doing his duties. If it does you should choose which path to follow."

"I guess Asuma always stuck to his ideas," Shikamaru sighed, looking sadly at the ceiling, remembering his old teacher. I felt for him, knowing the pain of losing someone so close to you. "He didn't let his wife or child stop him from sacrificing himself for the village."

"So if you think that way, why can't you be with someone," I nodded at Choji; still feeling completely lost with no idea what to do. Shikamaru suddenly laughed, punching Choji lightly in the arm.

"He's only saying that because he's been crushing on the barbeque girl," he teased, making Choji go red and sparking my sudden interest.

"You like the barbeque girl?" I asked, making his blush deepen and Shikamaru chuckled more.

"She's cute," he pouted, taking a large sip of his drink.

"And she brings him food," Shikamaru said causing all of us to go into fits of laughter. It helped, at least I wasn't the only one having girl related issues. I just now needed some way of figuring out what to do about them. _Why can't things just be simple!_


End file.
